The Pokemon University II
by blazingalex
Summary: Just when you thought it was all over, it comes back around and slaps you in the face. Chloe, a 20-year-old Lucario, has just gotten married to Alex, a 19-year-old human. But before the Chloe could through the bouquet, Alex was shot, leaving him to die. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. Note: Pop-culture is and will be referenced from the real world. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Recovery

**Hello, blazingalex here. Did you guys really think that the story would stop there? Did you honestly think that I would really kill Alex? Nonsense! I am now presenting you *drum roll* The Pokemon University Part II! Same rules from part I apply.**

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**To recap on what happened last time, Alex, a human, began attending an all-Pokemon university in late September. His roommates, Chloe and Hanna, a Lucario and a Gardevoir, befriended him and made his life in college better. Until he met Bradley, a Hitmonlee who had a bad history with humans. He challenged Alex to a fight and ended up losing. After the fight, Alex and the girls threw a party. Bradley came back and got injured in an attempt to hurt Chloe before the proposal. Alex fought him off and threw him out then turned around and proposed to Chloe. She squealed with joy, tackling him to the ground and kissing him. Alex ran into Dylan, an Infernape, after class and helped him get a girl. Alex and the girls turned in their project, earning them the rest of the day off. Hanna felt ignored by the couple and ran back to the dorm room in tears. Alex and Chloe went to go comfort her by apologizing. Alex then decided to let the two friends have their own time together. He stepped out into the hall and was killed, then shocked back to live by a Pikachu. Alex was immediately rushed to a hospital where he would recover quickly. John, Alex's dad, would be introduced to Chloe and Hanna. Alex would be taken back to the university by Hanna, whom he challenged to a quick scope match. Alex won, but making Hanna angry. He went to go apologize to her and was forgiven. After Math and Gym class, Alex and Chloe would stumble onto Chloe's parents, both of which were very strict and disliked Alex. All of the parents would then be invited to a Thanksgiving dinner, where Chloe and Alex announced their marriage and wedding date. The couple ended up getting married during winter break the day before Christmas. At the end, once the kiss made them official, Alex was shot in the kidney. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Recovery

_"By the power given to me by Arceus, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I leaned in and kissed her, cheers erupting from the guests. Suddenly, I felt something poking my lower back. It started to burn. I broke the kiss and fell to the ground. I had been shot in my kidney, blood spilling out underneath me. Many people screamed._

_"Get back here!" Someone shouted. Chloe picked my head up, crying. As I lay there, bleeding, some Pokemon called for an ambulance. My dad came up next to Chloe. Chloe hugged me tightly. Hanna tried pulling her away, but Chloe refused to leave my side._

_"I…will…always…be…there…for…you," I whispered into her ear. Then, everything became black._

* * *

"Let me in, please? I really need to see him," a faint voice said. It sounded feminine, yet powerful. I opened my eyes a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow family in there," another faint voice told her, this one being more masculine.

"Listen up, fucker. Her husband is in that room. All she is asking is to be with him," a third voice said. Another female. I closed my eyes and put my head back onto my pillow. My side and back was hurting badly. The door opened and something blue and furry rushed in. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Chloe. My bride.

"HE'S AWAKE!" She shouted with joy. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Ah! Be careful, please. It still hurts," I told her.

"Oops, sorry," she pulled away. Hanna stepped into the room.

"Hey there, kidney boy," she teased. I looked at her in question. "They had to remove your kidney. They couldn't sew it up."

"You also kinda…died," Chloe said, looking down with a scared look on her face. I leaned over and grabbed her, pulling her in for a gentle hug. It hurt a lot, but I didn't care. My intention was to comfort my wife. I could feel her tears fall onto my arms. I brought her head up and kissed her. We pulled apart and I lay back down onto the bed.

"So, what did happen back at the wedding?" I asked.

"You were shot during the kiss," Hanna told me.

"Who shot me? Bradley?"

"We don't know," Chloe said. "They caught him, but we didn't get the chance to see who did it."

"Is he at least in jail?"

"From what we heard, yes." Bella, Hanna's mom came in.

"Hanna, I'm gonna be out with John for a while, can you get a ride back to your dorm?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled as she left the room. Hanna turned back to me.

"They are going at it, BIG time. It scares me." A Chansey poked her head in.

"Visiting hours is over. Please come back tomorrow," she told Hanna and Chloe. They both got up and said their goodbyes, Chloe kissing me again. Once they left, the Chansey started to change my bed sheets.

* * *

After a few days in the hospital, I was finally able to go back. Hanna picked me up and drove me back to the university. She helped me out of the car and inside. It was dark out, so most of the lights were on outside. As Hanna struggled to keep me from falling, we shuffled our way to the front doors. I reached over and opened the door as Hanna went in first.

It took us a while, but we made it back to our dorm without me falling to the ground. Hanna opened the door and I saw Chloe sitting at the dinner table with a shot glass and a bottle of Vodka. It looked like she had been drinking before I got back. She looked up and her face lit up with excitement. She got up and stumbled over towards me.

"Hey, baby, you're back," she said, slurring her words. She fell into my arms, passing out. I looked over at Hanna.

"She's been like this ever since you got shot." She dug her head into my chest as she snoozed.

"Arceus, how long have I've been out?" I asked Hanna.

"A couple of weeks, maybe?" She told me, shrugging her shoulders. "I've got to take her to bed now." She grabbed Chloe and dragged her to her bedroom. I followed them to make sure that Chloe wouldn't fall out of Hanna's grasp. Hanna laid Chloe onto her bed, making sure she was on her side. I went back out and cleaned up Chloe's mess. Hanna came back out.

"Arceus you guys are heavy," she said, panting. She went over to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to her and turned on an Xbox controller. As the Xbox started up, there was a crash coming from down the hall.

"Don't worry about that," Hanna told me. "It's just some students having a disagreement." I ignored the crashing as I started up GTA. No one was on, so I decided to have some fun in a private lobby. As I drove around, Hanna pointed out good spots to launch my cars off of. Whenever I had enough air, I did some turns and flips, smashing up the stolen cars even more. As I launched my cars, there was a soft knock at the door.

"I got it," Hanna told me, getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**It's so nice to see Alex alive, isn't it? I know this was short, but hey, be glad that I made a part II and kept Alex alive. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. And please, help me think of more stuff to add. With every suggestion I use from you guys, I will give credit to that person. Who is at the door? Where is Bradley nowadays? Can Chloe stop her drinking habit now that Alex is back? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Roommate

**Hello, blazingalex here. Yes, this story will continue.**

**To recap, Alex has just woken up in the hospital, Bella is dating John, Chloe has been drinking heavily ever since Alex was shot, and someone has knocked on the door. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Roommate

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"C-can I, um, c-come in?" The voice sounded scared. I turned around and saw a Pikachu walk in, holding a bag in her hands. It was the same one from the halls when I met Chloe and Hanna, and the one that saved my life back in October. Hanna closed the door.

"What's wrong, Taylor?"

"I got kicked out of my dorm," she answered quietly. She seemed very shy.

"Well, you can stay with us, if you want." The Pikachu's face lit up.

"Really? Oh, well, I don't want to be in anyone's way." Hanna waved it away.

"It'll be fine. Follow me; I'll set you up a cot."

"Oh, I've never had a bed before. I've always been told to sleep on the floor." Taylor followed Hanna into her room. I turned back to my game in time to swerve out of the way of a police car. Hanna came back out.

"Do you have any blankets that Taylor can use?"

"Yeah, sure. There's one in my bag." Hanna pulled the blanket out of my bag and went back into her room. There was a squeal of excitement when Hanna walked into her room. I decided that it was late and I turned off the Xbox. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I finished and rinsed my mouth, I headed off to bed. I climbed in next to Chloe, who was out cold. I got under the covers and cuddled up to Chloe, falling asleep quickly.

I woke up early the next day. I climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen and saw Taylor munching on some cereal. She saw me and instantly dropped the box onto the kitchen counter.

"Please don't hit me!" She screamed.

"Why would I hit you? You weren't doing anything wrong," I told her. She relaxed a little bit, but kept her guard up. "It's just cereal."

"So, you won't hit me if I eat anything without asking?"

"You don't have to ask to eat anything. Remember, you also live here now."

"Wow, you guys are much nicer than my old roommates. They never let me do anything without their consent." Just then, Hanna walked in, yawning. She made her way to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. She then turned to Taylor.

"You want any coffee?" She asked her.

"Oh, please." Hanna pulled out a third mug and poured coffee into it. She handed the mug to Taylor.

"Be careful, it's hot," Hanna warned. She brought a coffee into Chloe's room for her. Taylor took small sips from her mug.

"Don't you want some coffee?" She asked me.

"I don't like the taste of it. I prefer the milk." I pulled out the jug and poured some into a glass. Before I put the jug away, I turned to Taylor. "Do you want some for your cereal?" She nodded her head and I pulled out a bowl for her. She put her coffee down and poured herself some cereal and milk. I gave her a spoon and she dug in. Hanna came back out, followed by a hung-over Chloe.

"Well, good morning Chloe," I said to her.

"Please," she groaned. "No loud noises. My head REALLY hurts."

"What happened to her?" Taylor asked me.

"She drank a little too much alcohol last night," I answered. "She was a bit depressed when I was in the hospital." Chloe made her way to the table and sat down, drinking her coffee.

"You really need to stop dying," she told me. "It's not good for your health."

"Well, neither is binge drinking, but you seemed to be doing that anyways," Hanna said. She turned to Taylor. "I'm sorry you have to see her this way. She's not usually like this."

"She's only like this whenever I end up in the hospital after I die," I whispered to Taylor.

* * *

After everyone was dressed and Chloe felt better, Hanna decided to teach Taylor how to play video games. Chloe and I went out into the hall. As we walked, I saw a Haunter. I turned to Chloe.

"Did you see that Haunter?" I asked her. "I think he was taunting me."

"Alex, it's just us out here," she told me with a worried look on her face. "Are you feeling alright?"

_Am I?_ I thought to myself. _I feel fine. I'm not, like, panicking or anything._

"Alex!" I snapped back to reality. "You were dozing off there for a while, are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, no, I'm-I'm fine. Really." We walked down to the fountain and sat down. "So, why are we here, exactly?"

"Bradley came back a couple of days ago," she said. "He wanted to apologize to you." Just then, a Hitmonlee came out of some bushes.

"Hey, Alex."

"Bradley." We were both quiet for a minute until Chloe spoke up.

"Okay, someone say something before I pound the both of you."

"I'm sorry about…killing you back in October. And the fight before that. It's just, ever since my first time meeting a human, I've been on edge about them. He knocked me out when I was a kid. I was only eight. Ever since then, I've started to grow a dislike towards all humans. I'm now realizing that not all humans are the same."

"Yeah, someone could've told you that one, but since you apologized, I will accept it. On one condition."

"What?"

"Can you tell me who shot me back at the wedding?"

* * *

Chloe and I walked in and saw Taylor kicking ass in Call of Duty.

"She's a fucking professional!" Hanna told us.

"Suck it, bitches!" Taylor screamed.

"Plus, she's opening up to us. Her old roommates made her feel inferior. All she needed were some friends."

"And a video game," Chloe said, shocked at Taylor's new behavior.

"Haha, fuck you!" Taylor yelled.

"So, did he apologize to you?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, he did," I told her. "And he told us who shot me."

"Who did it?" She asked. Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. I answered it and there stood Officer Jenny.

"Alex Leroux?" She asked me.

"Yes?"

"Do you know this Hitmonlee?" She held up a poster of Bradley.

"I do."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I don't."

"Okay, well, thank you for your time." I closed the door when she left. I walked back over to the girls.

"Anyways, yeah, it was Mike who shot me. Apparently he had a major crush on Chloe here and she rejected him so many times that it drove him crazy," I finished.

"He's gonna be in for the next twenty years or so," Chloe told Hanna. Just then, we heard Taylor cheer.

"Yes! Final kill! High score!" She shouted. We all turned around to watch the final kill cam. It showed her performing a cross-map Tomahawk bank shot. The map was Meltdown.

"That's impossible," I said as I watched the Tomahawk hit its target.

* * *

**Ooh, a new roommate. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Can Bradley avoid the law? What will happen to Taylor? Who were her old roommates? Am I starting to sound like Chris Mclean from Total Drama? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: When She Came Out

**Hello, blazingalex here. These chapters may be uploaded every day instead of two a day. Once you get to a part two, it becomes tough to add chapters.**

**To recap, Alex came home from the hospital, Chloe drank too much, a new roommate, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: When She Came Out…

It had been a week ever since we decided to bring Taylor in, and she has opened up to her true self. She has been rocking out to Elena Siegman (look her up on Google) for the past few days. She seemed to be glad that we took her in, like she thought she wouldn't be wanted.

Taylor was in the shower using my speakers for her own music. "115" was playing, and she was taking her time. Then, I started to hear moans.

"Hey, Chloe, can you go check on Taylor? I've been hearing some strange noises from the shower ever since she got in."

"No problem," Chloe said. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Taylor? Are you okay in there?"

"Uh! I'm-I'm fine! Oh! Don't come in!" Chloe looked back at me in question. I shrugged my shoulders at her. Chloe opened the bathroom door.

"Taylor?" I went over to the couch and sat down. Before I turned on my controller, I heard a scream. I got up and ran into the bathroom and saw Chloe standing by the sink, while Taylor and Hanna got out of the shower.

_Wait, why was Hanna in the shower with Taylor?_ I thought. _Unless…_

"What the FUCK were you two doing in there?" Chloe asked them. There was a silence. "WELL?!"

"Chloe, I think there's something that you should know about me," Hanna said.

"I'm listening."

"The reason I don't date guys is because I'm, uh, I'm a lesbian." The air stood still once that was out. No one dared to move. "Um, Chloe?"

"I'm trying to understand this. You've been checking out girls ever since I met you?"

"Ever since middle school." I started to grow uncomfortable, so I decided to step out of the bathroom. I went back over to the couch while the girls discussed the, uh, "situation." I started up COD: Black Ops and went to Zombies mode. We had downloaded all the map packs for the game, so we had every map, even the ones from World at War. I chose the map "Der Riese" and began playing. Chloe came back out of the bathroom and sat down next to me. She seemed confused.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"I just don't get it," she said. I paused the game and turned towards her.

"It's simple. Hanna loves females. Why? I don't know. She just does. The best thing we can do now is to support her with her life decisions." Chloe didn't seem to be listening.

"She's a lesbian…and I didn't know." Hanna came over to us.

"Chloe?" Hanna started. "I'm sorry that this may destroy our friendship, but I always found you kind of cute. I got kind of mad when I saw you and Alex happy together. I just wished that I could find someone that could make me just as happy. And now, I have found one." Taylor came up behind Hanna and wrapped her arms around her.

"And I can make her VERY happy," Taylor told us. We looked at them, then at each other, and then back at them.

"Okay. I'm just gonna play my game," I said, unpausing the game. I continued my carnage spree while Taylor and Hanna went into the kitchen. Chloe cuddled up closer to me as I tore through a horde of zombies with the Wunderwaffe DG-2.

* * *

It had been a week ever since Hanna came out and Chloe finally accepted it.

While the two BFF's were out, I decided to teach Taylor how to fight. I cleared some space in the living room and laid some mattresses out so it was a softer fall.

"Alright, Taylor. Sometimes, when you are alone out in the world, someone will try to hurt you. I'm going to teach you how to fight them off. First, we are going to practice the punch. Now, I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"A-are you sure?" She asked me.

"I'll be fine." I took my position in front of a mattress. "I will have my eyes closed so I won't know when it will come." I closed my eyes. "Now, hit me as hard as you can." Nothing happened for a few minutes until I felt something tap my left cheek lightly. I opened my eyes.

"Did I do good?"

"It was good, but now I want you to think of me as your old roommates." I closed my eyes. "Remember, we made you sleep on the floor, we starved you, we-"I felt a fist connect to my face hard, followed by a jolt flowing through my body. I spun around.

"How was that?" She giggled.

"Now I want you to grab a water bottle, some ice packs, and take a break," I told her, trying to maintain my balance. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of waters and some ice. I was still dazed from the punch. As I stumbled my way over to the couch, Chloe and Hanna walked in holding shopping bags.

"Oh, Arceus, Alex. Are you alright?" Chloe asked, rushing over to me. I tried to tell her what happened, but I couldn't.

"We were practicing and I ended up making him dizzy," Taylor said, holding an ice pack on her hand.

"What the hell were you practicing?" Hanna asked. I held up a fist and swung it lazily in the air.

"You were teaching her how to fight?" Chloe asked me. I nodded my head. "I guess that can explain the mattresses."

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, hanging her head down in shame.

"It's okay," Hanna told her. "You were just learning something that might come in handy. In fact, why don't we pay those bitches a little visit?"

"You guys go ahead; I'll stay here with Alex." Chloe applied some ice to my face as she stroked my head. I thanked her by putting my arm around her.

* * *

**Say what? Hanna has just come out and with the new girl, nonetheless. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. How will Hanna and Taylor's relationship manage? Who were Taylor's old roommates? Do any of you actually read the bold print? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: She Shocked Us All

**Hello, blazingalex here. If you are reading this, CONGRATULATIONS! You have successfully read the bold print. I will be working on another story that snowyvaan has asked me to work on. Since he can't upload any chapter due to technical difficulties, he asked me to take over for him. And I promise that I will not kill any characters in that story. I also promise not to kill Alex (or anyone else) anymore, though I will injure him from time to time.**

**To recap, Alex came home from the hospital to find Chloe drunk, Taylor, a new roommate who is a Pikachu, has been taken in, Hanna came out of the closet (or shower in this case) and admitted to being a lesbian, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy. CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 4: …She Shocked Us All

My dizziness started to go away as Chloe applied ice to my face. I was still a bit numb, but I could talk again.

"Taylor has an amazing punch," I told her, my jaw still hurting.

"I hope it comes in handy for the fight," she told me. I looked at her.

"What fight?"

"Oh, she and Hanna went over to Sasha's dorm. I'm pretty sure that there will be a fight." I stood up quickly, my dizziness returning to me.

"We can't let that happen, Taylor is studying to save lives, not end them."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked me, standing up as well.

"Taylor punches with electricity," I explained. "She shocks people when she hits them."

"Well, it can't be that powerful of a shock since she hit you, can it?"

"I told her to imagine me as her old roommates, so I don't really know what will happen when she actually sees them." Chloe went to the freezer and put the ice pack away.

"Let's go," she told me and we left.

* * *

We got to the dorm and saw Hanna knocking on the door furiously.

"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" She kept pounding the door. Some of the students came out of their own dorms to find out what was causing all the commotion. Soon, the door opened and there stood a shiny, female Servine.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked Hanna. Hanna responded by kicking the Servine.

"You need to start showing Pokemon respect, Sasha!" Hanna and Taylor went into the dorm. Chloe and I came into the doorway and saw all the roommates. Sasha, an Absol, the Meloetta from Math, and a male Ivysaur, which I assumed to be the boyfriend of one of the girls. Hanna pounced onto Sasha, tackling her and pinning her to the ground.

"Apologize to Taylor!" She screamed.

"Who?" Sasha asked. She was hit across the face with a vicious hook.

"You know who! She was your roommate!"

"Oh, you mean the freak. Why would I apologize? All she was good for was taking up valuable space in here." She was punched again.

"How dare you call her a freak! This Pikachu," she pointed at Taylor, "is my everything! Now, you will apologize, or you will face the consequences!" Sasha's roommates began acting, pulling Hanna off of their leader and attacking her. Taylor stood off to the side, unsure of what to do.

"Help your girlfriend!" Chloe told her. Taylor nodded and charged right into the pile. I saw Haunters and Gastlys flying around the pile. Soon, Chloe joined into the fight, tackling the Meloetta and repeatedly punching her. The Ivysaur came over to me.

"Are you going to control your girlfriend?" He asked angrily.

"She's not my girlfriend," I told him. "She's my wife." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fist flying at my face. I blacked out and came to a few seconds later, standing over his limp body. I turned around and saw Chloe staring at me, shocked at what apparently happened to me. Hanna was fighting the Absol and winning. Behind her, Sasha raised a steel chair over her head. But before she could hit Hanna, there was a flash of lightning. I had to turn around to avoid going blind. When the light faded, I saw Taylor standing where Sasha was, holding her fist and looking a little bit scared. Sasha was on the ground, knocked out cold. We all looked at her in amazement.

"A-all I did was punch her like I was taught," Taylor said. She looked down at Sasha. She seemed a bit darker than before. Like she got struck by lightning. I turned around and saw a whole bunch of students standing outside. They seemed to be asking questions amongst one another. I picked Chloe up and walked with her back to our dorm, Hanna and Taylor following.

When we got back, we all sat down onto the couch. We all tried to recount the events that had just happened. I tried to remember what had happened to me before I blacked out.

_The last thing I remember was a Gastly flying towards me and the Ivysaurs's fist,_ I thought to myself. I looked up at Hanna. All she did was shrug her shoulders.

"I wonder if they are alright." Chloe wondered.

"Pshh, who cares?" Taylor said. "We did what I have always wanted to do."

* * *

We decided to celebrate that night with some shots. Hanna pulled out the Vodka and we drank. We drank until we couldn't drink without spilling. We all stumbled to bed, falling over each other and laughing. Chloe and I crawled into bed, kissing each other. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. As we kissed, we heard moans coming from Hanna's room. Chloe pulled off her pants and spread her legs for me. As I teased her, she moaned loudly. It soon became a contest on who could moan louder. I started to suck on her clitoris while simultaneously fingered her. She moaned really loudly, declaring herself the winner. I kept on going, though. She soon came onto my fingers. I got up and pulled my own pants and boxers off. I lined myself up at her entrance and shoved myself in. She screamed as an intruder entered her. I started to thrust hard into her, making her moan and scream. I went as fast as I could, pumping in and out of her wet snatch. Her walls, soon clamped onto me as she came. The fluids drove me insane and made me shoot my load deep inside of her. I collapsed onto the bed next to her, breathing hard. She snuggled up close to me and fell asleep. As I lay there, I was thinking as hard as I could. My main thought was if Hanna could hear this. After a few minutes, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Sasha and her friends are real bitches, aren't they? Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will Chloe become pregnant? Is Sasha still alive? Will she even apologize to Taylor? And what happened to Alex when the Gastly charged at him? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Whoops

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm trying to avoid killing main and supporting characters, but I will if I have to. I read a review and thank you for being critical. Yes, I agree with you. It has been going a bit fast, and I'm sorry. This chapter will contain a phone call. This will be indicated by quotation marks and italic lettering.**

**To recap, Alex came home, a new roommate named Taylor, Hanna is a lesbian, Taylor learned how to fight, and Sasha got knocked out. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Whoops

I woke up the next day, my head was hurting. Chloe was already up. I got out of bed and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and saw Hanna and Taylor eating breakfast.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked them. They both shrugged their shoulders. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom, like someone was vomiting. I walked closer, peering in and seeing my wife with her head in the porcelain. She appeared to be holding something in her hand.

"Chloe?" I stepped in. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Well, no. Not really."

"What's wrong?" I asked, crouching down next to her. She held up the item she was holding. It was a pregnancy test.

"I think I'm pregnant." I couldn't believe it. I felt excited, worried, and nervous all at once.

"Guys hurry up! You're going to be late for class!" Hanna yelled.

"Hold on!" I shouted back. I turned back to Chloe. "Well, if you are then that's good, right?"

"Alex, you know that we can't raise a child. We have school. There is no way for us to be there for the kid." I put my hands on top of my head.

"You're right. Arceus, what are we going to do?"

"You dickwads better get moving!" Hanna shouted.

"Come on, we better get moving," I told Chloe, helping her up.

* * *

I arrived to class just before the bell. History was even more chaotic than ever. Desks were flipped over, paper balls and rubber bands were being launched, and there were pencils stuck in the walls.

"Alex!" The professor said. "Choose a side! We are having our own version of World War I!" I quickly threw my stuff down into a corner and dove behind a desk. I gathered up a whole bunch of "ammo" and fired at the other side.

"Cover me!" A familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Bradley. He was going in. I went over next to him and started to defend him. He looked up at me and nodded, giving his thanks. I nodded back at him as he made a paper clip launcher. He stood up and fired at a Leafeon, knocking him to the ground. I stood up from cover and threw a paper ball, hitting our professor. Everything stopped. The Kakuna stood back up.

"Winners!" He announced, pointing to me. My team cheered and hugged me, congratulating me on the win. We all picked up the ammo and returned to our base. The next round was going to start and we needed to elect a new leader. The Pokemon started to discuss the choices.

"I think it should be Alex since he won the last round."

"I agree, it should be Alex."

"I think we should stick with our old leader and put Alex onto the front lines."

"Who votes to put Alex as our new leader?" A few hands rose. "Who votes to keep our old leader?" I raised my hand along with a few other students. "Then it's settled. We keep our old leader." We all took our positions; I was up front with Bradley, a Charmeleon, and a Quilava. When we were given the signal to start, everyone stood up. Everyone except me. I was playing smart. Some of my teammates were taken down and "killed". Others sustained "injuries" from battle. I gathered up some paper balls and rubber bands, handing some to my team. I peered over the desk and found multiple targets that I could possible hit. I took aim and fired, taking down almost all the targets. I ducked back down, avoiding the paper.

"Alex! Take this!" Bradley shouted, tossing me a rubber band and paper clip. I loaded up and got ready to make my move. I poked my head over the desk and saw the Kakuna. I stood up and fired. I hit him, but the war kept going. Before I could take cover again, I got hit in the head by a rubber band and fell down dramatically. Everyone stopped firing and turned to my direction. I got back up and dusted myself off.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not the leader for this team." I made my way over to the "mass grave" and sat down. Nobody moved a muscle until Bradley took a shot and knocked down a Bayleef.

"I got your guys' leader!" He shouted. The bell rang and we cleaned up the large mess we made. I headed off to my next class, Gym.

* * *

I stepped out of the locker room and sat down next to Chloe.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I died in combat today."

"You always die for some reason."

"Oh, no, I didn't actually die. We were re-enacting World War I in history and I 'died.'"

"Well, if you didn't really die, then it's okay. Whelp, today is our first football game. Excited?"

"I have been looking forward to this. So, are you really pregnant?"

"From what the results say, yes. What am I going to tell my parents?" Just then, the gym coach came out, holding a clipboard.

"Today is the beginning of the flag football games. There are four teams, and each team will have seven players. First off, team one. Meghan, Riley, Nick, Alex, Chloe, Isaiah, and Steven you will be the captain."

We all went over to one side of the gym and put on the flags. Steven, a Sandslash, came over and pulled us in for a huddle.

"We are going to need wide receivers, half-backs, full-backs, and a center."

"Wait, who's the quarterback?" Riley, a Celebi, asked.

"Me. So, who's doing what?"

"I can catch," I said. "And Chloe here can run."

"Good, we need speed. Anyone else?"

"I played on the school football team," Isaiah, a Dragonite said. "I was a half-back in the final game of the season."

"Great. Anyone else?"

"I've been practicing and I can catch better than I could before," Nick, a Simisage told Steven.

"I was in track for a few years," Riley said.

"Good, good. That gives Meghan the center." A whistle blew, telling us that we needed to head to the playing field. It was small, but big enough for long balls. We were facing another team headed by a Smeargle. Steven and Isaiah created the plays based upon the other team's defense. It was the easiest game that we played. When the ball came to me, I felt something snap inside of me. I became unstoppable. The rest of the team was surprised at my actions.

_What the fuck?_ I thought to myself. _Since when was I able to do that?_ Isaiah came over and patted my back.

"You really need to join the team," he told me.

"I don't do sports anymore." The whistle blew again, signaling the end of the game. We had won 196-3. We all ran to the locker room to get changed and go back to our dorms.

Chloe and I walked hand-in-hand back to our dorm room. Hanna and Taylor soon joined us. As we all walked, a Flareon came around the corner. She seemed to be running from something.

"I wonder what that's all about," Taylor said.

Chloe opened the door and we all walked in and sat down onto the couch.

"You guys want to play some Zombies?" Hanna asked us. We all answered by grabbing a controller and turning them on. Hanna put in Black Ops and started it up. Chloe was first player, so she set up the settings. She chose the map Kino Der Toten and began the game. When we reached round two, the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Alex, it's Dad._"

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"_I got the news. Congratulations. I hope you and Chloe are doing well._"

"Hold on, what news?"

"_Chloe's pregnancy, of course! Hanna told her mom and she told me. I can't wait to see you become a father._"

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about it. Do Chloe's parents know about this?"

"_Not that I know of. If you don't want me to tell them, I won't. Just choose a good approach when telling them. Something tells me they won't approve of it._"

"You think?" I put my hand on my head. "Anyways, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"_Just be careful with the baby._" He hung up. I slowly put the phone down and went back to the game.

"What did he want?" Taylor asked.

"He knows," I told her. "He knows about it Chloe."

* * *

**The pregnancy is confirmed. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. How will Chloe's parents take the news? Can Chloe and Alex become good parents? What else has Hanna been telling her mother? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: 3 AM

**Hello, blazingalex here. Thank you guys for the reviews, especially Mr. 001 and Anonymous Fan. You guys are helping me by being critical in your reviews, making me write better and get into detail. Thank you. Video will be played in this chapter and will be shown as such. *…***

**To recap, Alex came home, Hanna came out, Taylor came in and fought Sasha, Chloe became pregnant, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: 3 A.M.

That night, I slept poorly. I felt like I was sleeping on the floor. I had a dream that I was taking a long walk through snow. My feet started to freeze, I started to shiver, and I had goose bumps.

"Wake up, Alex!" I was shook awake by Taylor. I sat up and realized I was in the bathroom. "What are you doing in here?" She asked me.

"I have no idea," I said. "I don't remember coming in here." I stood up and looked into the mirror. I had bags under my eyes.

"You better explain to Chloe, because she seems pretty pissed that you were in the bathroom all night." I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where I saw Chloe and Hanna.

"So, you finally woke up and came to see me," Chloe said.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't remember going into the bathroom last night."

"Lies! You told me to go fuck myself last night."

"Why would I tell you that? I love you!" As we argued, Hanna ate her toast in silence. Taylor came in and poured herself some Cheerios.

"The last thing I remember is lying down in bed with you and kissing your forehead," I yelled.

"Then why did you get up at three in the morning and slept in the bathroom?" She asked.

"I have no idea! I don't even remember waking up last night!"

"Then let's review the footage." Chloe dragged me to my laptop and forced me to enter my password. I pulled up the footage and rewinded it to last night.

*I walked out of Chloe's room and walked into the bathroom at around 3 A.M. I appeared to have my eyes open, my pupils glowing in the night.*

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. "My eyes are glowing in the night."

"Yeah, the camera will pick up any light," Chloe told me.

"No, because last time I was on video, it was during that party last semester. My eyes didn't glow then. I think a Gastly is inside of my body."

"He's right," Hanna said. "I'm sensing another presence in this room and it's coming from Alex's body. It seems harmless for now." Taylor came up behind Hanna.

"Maybe he's being possessed or something?" She said. We all turned to her.

"I think she's right," I said. "I mean, since when was I able to become a beast at football? And what about that fight over at Sasha's? I don't even remember taking on the Ivysaur. I blacked out and woke up standing over him."

"Well, come on, classes start soon," Hanna told us. We all gathered our stuff and headed to our classes.

* * *

Our new project in Filmmaking was to record a video journal for the next week. I felt nervous about sharing what was happening to me. I felt no one would believe me. Our normal professor wasn't there, so I felt extremely uncomfortable about the project. We got our cameras and tripods and were instructed to record the first day in class. I set up the camera in the back of the room and hit record.

"Hey, it's Alex," I started. "Um, so today is day one of the video journal and my day started off kind of weird? I woke up in the bathroom and I have no memory of even waking up in the middle of the night. Apparently I told my wife, Chloe, to fuck herself or something like that. The only thing I remember is going to bed with her and waking up in the middle of the bathroom. I just…I-I don't know what is going on with me. Yesterday, I felt something inside of me, something new. I-it's like I'm possessed or something. I don't know what to do. So, yeah." I sat there awkwardly for a second before turning the camera off. The bell rang a few seconds later and I stuffed the camera and tripod into my bag. I headed off to Math which was down the hall.

Math was so boring that I don't even remember being there. From what I remember, we were learning Trig and how it's "useful in everyday life."

"ALEX!" I jolted up in my seat. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Math right now. Unless you would rather be somewhere else?"

"Actually yeah, I would. I fear that I might be possessed by a Gastly."

"Alex," the professor laughed. "Gastlys are just an old wives tale. They aren't real. Next you'll be telling me that you can see Ghost types." I swallowed hard. The Sudowoodo looked at me. "Unless you can contact these "Ghost types," open your textbook to page 527." He turned back around to the white board. A Roselia turned around in her seat.

"So can you really see Ghost types?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "That's so cool!"

"Trust me, it's not. All they do is taunt me." I looked up at her and saw a Misdreavus sticking her tongue out at me. I glared at her hard.

"What are you looking at?" The Roselia asked me.

"A Misdreavus. She's sticking her tongue out at me."

After half an hour of solving for sin, the bell rang and I left class in a hurry. As I made my way back to my dorm, a whole bunch of Ghost types followed me. I stopped outside the door and turned around to face them.

"Why the hell are you following me?! Huh?!" I screamed at them. All they did were back flips in the air and rude gestures. I shook my head and went into my dorm.

* * *

I slept even worse that night. I dreamed I was walking down an empty hallway towards a mirror. I looked down and saw something red. I dipped my fingers in it and began to draw something on the mirror.

"Wake up!" I was slapped across the face. I was pulled back into reality and found myself in the bathroom again.  
"Wha-how did I get here?" I asked.

"You got up out of bed," Chloe told me. "I followed you in here and you took some of Hanna's nail polish and began drawing something on the mirror. I had to wake you." I looked over at the mirror and saw a red circle.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, but it was the only thing that worked."

"I got to get this thing out of me."

* * *

**I find it funny that I finished this chapter at three in the morning, but I couldn't post it then because I was extremely tired. It's being posted now because I woke up a bit late. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What do the Ghost types want with Alex? Can the Gastly be exorcized? How long until the child is born? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Black-Out

**Hello, blazingalex here. The production of this story and future stories will begin to slow down due to the fact that I have just started working. I am sorry for the inconvenience, so here is another chapter. NOTE: There is a scene where Alex is possessed and controlled. This will be indicated with a double asterisk (**…**).**

**To recap, Alex came home, Taylor came in, Hanna came out, Chloe has cum inside of her, possession of Alex, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related to this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Black-Out

I walked into history class to find the room surprisingly tidy. Everyone was sitting in their desks respectively and quietly. Even some of the Ghost types I've been seeing were sitting in desks. I slowly walked to my desk and sat down. I looked over at Bradley and he gave me the signal to be quiet. I slowly nodded my head.

After a few minutes, there was a cough. Right when they coughed, a paintball flew out of nowhere and hit the Pokemon in his chest. I looked over from where the paintball came from and saw the professor stand up from behind a plant.

"Ladies and gentle-Pokemon. What you have just witnessed was a death of a soldier. He made a noise while hiding from the enemy and was spotted. And because all of you were here, you all have been killed as well. Today, we will be having a re-enactment of the Johto-Kanto War. Now, this war was tricky for Kanto. They had no idea who they would be really facing. They also had no idea of the terrain. So, for the Johto team, I made a few maps of the battle field. Kanto, you will just have to try to figure it out yourselves. Everyone, outside!" We all followed the Kakuna outside and to a large building. When we stepped inside, it was a huge forest. While we were getting equipped, we were divided into teams. I got put onto the Kanto side, along with Bradley, his crew, and another class. Johto was taken to the other side of the field. As we discussed our battle strategies, the arena crew came over and told us the rules.

"Once you are hit, you are out. You cannot go to the outside of the arena, or you will be removed from battle. That is forbidden territory. You cannot shoot teammates. If you do, the shooter will be pulled from battle. If you feel like the pressure is too much, you may shoot yourself, but then you will be pulled from battle. If you get out, drop your weapons and items that you are holding to the ground. You may pick these items up if you are still in battle. Once everyone is ready, we will sound the horn and the battle will begin.

An air horn sounded throughout the building and we all charged into the forest. Some of us took cover behind some trees while others hid in the tall grass. As I hid, my vision started to blur and I felt something coursing through my veins.

**My vision came back, but I saw the battle field differently. Everything became red. I got up out of my hiding spot and charged through the forest. I could hear my teammates calling my name, but I ignored them. I kept running until I saw a group of people. The Johto team. I began firing my paintball gun, hitting everyone. I ran past them and looked for the rest of the Johto side.

After ten minutes of running around, I found my team, or what was left of them. It was just Bradley, surrounded by a bunch of items and paint. He looked up at me.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked me angrily. "While you were gone, our entire team got annihilated. By one soldier." He stood up. "Fuck this, I'm out." He shot himself in the chest and dropped his items. Behind him, I saw something blue fly out of the forest. It was a paint grenade. I caught it and threw it back, covering whoever threw it in paint. I pulled out my weapon and charged into the forest after them.

I came across a clearing. As I stood in the center, the entire Johto force jumped out from behind the trees, circling around me.

"Give up now, Alex. You have nowhere to go." I saw them begin to squeeze the trigger and I ducked. They all shot each other. Another air horn sounded and the entire crew came out.

"Winners of the Johto-Kanto War!" They pointed to me. "Kanto!" My teammates were cheering. The professor came over.

"That's not what was supposed to happen," he exclaimed.**

"HEY!" I was slapped across the face hard. My vision came back and I saw that I was back in my dorm room. Chloe, Hanna, and Taylor were standing over me.

"Wha-how did I get here?" I asked.

"Bradley brought you back," Taylor told me. "Apparently you were in History class and your behavior changed dramatically. Once class ended, he walked you back here."

"And boy, are you heavy," a voice said. Bradley stepped out of the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's, uh, kind of, um, possessed," Chloe told him. Bradley stopped in his tracks. He threw his hands up.

"Nope," he said, leaving the dorm.

"What just happened?" Hanna asked.

"Humans call it 'noping out'," I explained. "It's a thing we do when we don't want to be involved with a bad situation." There was a knock at the door and Taylor opened it. The Roselia from Math stood there.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Taylor stepped aside so the Pokemon could enter.

"What's up, Rose?" Hanna asked her.

"I think I know someone who can help you with your little problem," Rose answered. Chloe immediately put her hands onto her stomach. "Not that one. The other problem. The Gastly."

"And how can YOU help?" Taylor asked her.

"My grandmother is friends with a Psychic who can exorcize Ghost types."

"You don't mean-?" Hanna began.

"Yes, I do. The shop is on the outskirts of town. It opens up at 9:00 on the weekends." She left after she said that. Everyone turned to me.

"I guess we have no other choice. We have to visit that shop."

* * *

**Like I said, production will begin to slow down. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Can Alex get rid of the pest? Can he focus before he becomes a puppet? Do you want me to keep asking questions at the end of every chapter? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: 333 x2

**Hello, blazingalex here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, because I'm not going to stop. NOTE: There is a scene where Alex is possessed and controlled. This will be indicated with a double asterisk (**…**). There will be a change of POV, so watch out for that.**

**To recap, Alex came home, a new roommate, Hanna came out, Chloe is a couple weeks pregnant, a Gastly possesses Alex, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: 333 x2

Every day I have been experiencing periodical blackouts and every night the circle in the bathroom was being filled in one line at a time. It was forming a pentagram. All of us were growing anxious for the weekend.

I woke up in the bathroom again. This time, a stack of pancakes were sitting on the counter for me. I stood up and took the plate into the kitchen. I sat down and began eating my breakfast.

"Thanks for the pancakes Chloe," I said. She looked up from her own stack and smiled. Hanna and Taylor came out of their room.

"We smelled pancakes," Hanna said. Both of the girls sat down.

"Well, you're in luck," Chloe told them. "There is some batter left. You can make your own." I stifled a laugh as the two lovers stood up, grumbling. Chloe and I finished our stacks before Hanna and Taylor could start their own.

"I wonder what time it is," I said, checking my phone. It read 8:47 A.M. I put it away and stood up, grabbing Chloe's plate along as my own and taking them over to the sink.

"We should leave when you girls are done," I said, washing the dishes. "I'll drive."

"Uh, do you really think that would be a good idea?" Taylor asked me. "I mean, you don't want to have a black-out period while driving. It won't be good." She shoveled some pancakes into her mouth. Hanna was daydreaming over in her seat.

_Hanna,_ I thought, hoping the Gardevoir will hear it. _Stop undressing Taylor with your eyes._ She quickly snapped out of her trance and glared at me. I put the plates away and sat down onto the couch. Once I sat down, my vision began to fade away.

"Fuck, not again," I said.

**I opened my eyes, my vision was red. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at the pentagram that I drew. I then began the ritual.

"Exsurge, Domine. Tartara accipere super hoc mundo. Eorum animas. Non miserearis omni-."**

I felt a slap and I woke up instantly. I was facing the mirror. It began to grow dark with what appeared to be a Ghost type trying to escape.

"We need to go," Chloe told me. "Now."

We all got into Hanna's truck and drove into town. My vision started to fade away, but I tried to fight it. The Gastly was too strong for me, though. I blacked out in the car.

**I tried to escape the machine and finish the ritual, but there was a force preventing me from opening the door. No matter how hard I tried, the door wouldn't open. A Lucario turned to me and held me down. As I struggled to break free from her grip, the machine I was trapped in stopped suddenly. The Gardevoir and Pikachu from up front got out and ran inside of a building while the Lucario held me down.

An Alakazam appeared from the building, followed by the Gardevoir and Pikachu. I was released from the grip of the Lucario only to be bound together by an invisible force. I was pulled from my prison and dragged inside of the building. Upon entering, I was pushed into another chair.

* * *

Chloe's POV

"When did this start happening?" The Alakazam asked.

"I think it started when he got into a fight," Taylor told her. "Something took him over and he threw a 300 lbs. Ivysaur."

"And what about him being able to SEE the Ghost types?"

"Probably a little bit before that," I said. "Between him coming home from the hospital to the fight, he started seeing them."

"You came to the right place, then. I can help him, but I will need something in return."

"What is it?" Hanna asked.

"When you see Rose, tell her that her grandmother needs to start making those cookies again, and to bring me the cookie dough. I can't live without it." The Alakazam shuffled to a table and opened one of the drawers. "By the way, your kid is going to be a handful." I put my hands to my stomach. She pulled out some sort of instrument. It kind of looked like a magnifying glass.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This lets me see what is inside of him," she explained. "It shows me what I will be dealing with and how powerful it is." She held it up at Alex and looked through. "A Gastly, powerful, but not that much, ooh it will take a while." She looked up. "I'm going to need my water bottle."

"Here it is," Taylor said, holding a weirdly shaped bottle.

"Hand it over here, dear." Taylor handed the Alakazam the bottle. She opened it and poured some onto her hands. She then began to apply it to a squirming, possessed Alex. As the water touched his skin, steam started to rise from the affected areas.

"Is that normal?" I asked her in a concerned tone.

"Completely. Now, someone hand me my spoons." Hanna handed the Alakazam two spoons. She began to chant something.

"Arceus Domini, quod est spiritus, ex hoc, et dimittam," she chanted, over and over. With every word she said, a white light developed in certain spots on Alex. After she said it for the fifth time, a large, white light engulfed Alex's body. He began to shriek and scream in pain. He fell to the floor, the bindings releasing him, leaving him free to move around.

* * *

Alex's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself in a place that I have never seen before. My insides were in pain and I had no idea why.

"He should be good to go," a voice said. It sounded old. "He will no longer black out, but he will still see these Ghost types." I looked up and saw Chloe, Hanna, Taylor, and an Alakazam. Chloe stuck out her hand and I grabbed it.

"Up you go," she said, pulling me up to my feet. I looked around the shop and noticed a Pokemon that even I have never seen before.

"Uh, who's that?" I asked, pointing over to the mysterious woman.

"That is your guardian," the Alakazam told me. "The Froslass will protect you from the other Ghost types." The Froslass floated over towards me.

"Hello, Alex. My name is Chyanne," she said to me. She extended one of her hands and I grabbed it. My hands went completely numb as soon as I touched her. I pulled my hand away from her as soon as I could. I looked up and saw the girls look at me like I was crazy.

"Fuck me," I said. "Only I can see her, right?" All three of them nodded their heads.

"I will show up only when you are in trouble with the spirit world the most," Chyanne told me. "So you won't look crazy in front of your friends."

"Thanks," I said. She disappeared into one of the walls.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was posted late. I am starting to have difficulty on how to keep the story flowing. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Can Chyanne really protect Alex? Will Rose's grandmother make those cookies? Can I keep this story alive? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Member

**Hello, blazingalex here. So rumor has is that Critics United (or some shit like that) is back. Snowyvaan and I are building an army to take these "men" down again. Join us, and protect your stories and characters. This chapter will have a phone conversation which will be shown in italics and quotation marks.**

**To recap, Alex healed, Hanna and Taylor are lovers, Alex became possessed, impregnation, exorcism, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Member

We all got back from the little shop from town, my insides were still hurting. As we made our way to our dorm, a Shuppet came out of the wall and looked at me in fear. I smiled at him, making him go away. We reached our dorm and we opened it up and walked inside. Hanna and Taylor ran into Hanna's bedroom and shut the door. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a Pepsi. I threw myself next to Chloe on the couch and put my arm around her as she played Zombies. Right when I opened my Pepsi, my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Alex. What's up?_" My dad asked.

"Nothing much, just chilling in my dorm with Chloe."

"_That's great. Listen, how would you feel if you had another mother who was there for you?_"

"You mean Bella? Hanna's mom?"

"_That's right. We got married yesterday._" I spit out some of my soda.

"WHAT?!"

"_Yeah, we went to one of those walk-ins. We were in and out in ten minutes._"

"Oh Arceus, Hanna will not like this."

"_Ah, she's going to find out about it soon. Just be careful when your mind wanders in her presence._"

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it down.

"Who was that Alex?" Chloe asked me.

"That was my dad," I told her. "Apparently, Hanna is now my sister." Chloe dropped her controller, leaving her character to die.

"Oh, shit!" She exclaimed. Hanna came out of her room, looking a bit mad. She stomped up to me.

"Don't expect me to become nicer to you," she said. "Just because we are step-siblings, does not mean we are brother and sister." She walked back to her room. I looked at Chloe.

"Shit," I said.

Five o'clock rolled around and I surprised Chloe with a date.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked me as I dragged her to my car.

"Somewhere special," I told her. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise." We got in and drove off into town. She plugged in her own music player and played some Avenged Sevenfold.

I pulled up to a pizza joint and stopped the car.

"A pizza place?" She asked me. "You got me all dressed up to eat pizza?"

"No," I said. "I got you all dressed up to eat something else." Just then, a Mercedes-Benz pulls up next to us and stops. The driver got out and carried something to us. I rolled down my window.

"Your dinner, sire," he said, handing me a large, silver platter and walking back. I took it and pulled it into the car and opened it up. A steamed lobster sat on the platter, along with a cup of melted butter. The server came back and handed us some plates and silverware. I handed a plate and silverware to Chloe.

"Lobster?" I asked her. The server came back once more, this time, carrying a remote device. He handed it to me and nodded his head. I took it and placed it on the console. The server returned to his car and drove away.

"What's that for?" Chloe asked me.

"You'll see in about ten minutes," I told her. As we ate, I began to grow impatient. My alarm went off, signaling me it was time. I reached up to the console and grabbed the remote. I then pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Chloe. "Can you read that and then look up to the pizza place?" She took it and looked at it.

"'And boom goes the dynamite.'" She read. Once I saw her look up, I pressed the button. The entire building blew up, sending debris and fireworks into the night sky. She gazed in awe as the fireworks exploded into a heart shape. She then turned to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"Like it?" She started. "I love it! I thought it was going to be a shitty date. But now, now I see that you will do anything to make me happy." I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," I told her. "And don't let anything else make you think differently." I kissed her again. "Remember this whenever I'm not there for you." We kissed again, this time, letting our tongues dance with each other. Chloe pulled me into the back seat. As the car rocked, the fireworks stopped launching and the building was engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Yes, yes. It was shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, I wanted to end the chapter on a bright side, rather than having Alex end up getting hurt or some shit like that. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. And remember to resist this "Critics United" shit. Will Alex and Chloe maintain their relationship? Will Chyanne defend Alex from any other Ghost types? Will Hanna and Taylor ever go on a date? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Hello, blazingalex here. The story will be ending here…for now. Don't worry, another one will be released soon. You just have to wait. There will be a news report in this chapter, and will be shown in italics and quotation marks.**

**To recap, new roommate, pregnancy, possession, exorcism, explosions, and other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue

We got back late. When we walked into the dorm room, Chloe found a note on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and read it.

"'Went to see a movie. Love, Hanna and Taylor.' Oh, that's nice," Chloe said. She threw the note away and walked into the bathroom. I heard her start up the shower as I sat down to watch some TV. I switched it to the news and just sat there.

"_Thanks Jim. In recent news, a Hitmonlee was found dead on the streets earlier this evening. Bradley Yemmins, age 23, was shot to death outside of a pharmacy over on Chestnut St. Reminder, this is the same Hitmonlee who broke out of jail a couple of months ago. In other news, an old pizza restaurant exploded tonight, sending fireworks into the night sky. Police are thankful for this act because they were tired of looking at it. Witnesses say that they saw a Pontiac in the pizza parking lot when it exploded. No one knows who was in the car, but they will be classified as heroes. Also, another human has just been elected for a position in the Council. She and her family-"_

I turned the TV off. Chloe stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her.

"Anything interesting on?" She asked me.

"We made the news," I told her, standing up. "Apparently we are heroes for blowing up that pizza joint."

"That's great. Anything else?"

"Just a new member on the Council." I didn't want to tell her about Bradley. Not yet, at least. She went into her room and changed into her sweats and a tank top.

"How about some Zombies?" She asked me. I sat back down onto the couch next to her and turned on my controller.

_Wow, _I thought to myself. _I've known her for almost half a year and I don't even know what she's studying. Weird._ I started the game up and didn't stop until 3 A.M.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it has to end, but I got to move on. I need to start fresh again. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to an upcoming story. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
